Saigo Kinou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [NIJIAKA WEEK][#01] Porque había cometido un error imperdonable que involucraba a un chiquillo pelirrojo. Y ese era el haberse enamorado de él un día de verano.


**S**_aigo __**K**__ino__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine **D**aiki**.**

_**#**__1 __**–**__ Angst/Seasons_

* * *

Empezó con un cielo azulado, tan libre de nubes que semejaba al océano. El sol radiaba sus destellos ocres y dorados, mientras que los cerezos abrían un sendero de pétalos rosados sobre las largas colinas. Las oleadas de calor apenas si se percibían y los retazos de un invierno que aún no se despedía le daban al aire un frescor incomparable y digno de disfrutarse. Shuuzou sabía que la primavera traería consigo un cambio, ¿pequeño o grande? el tiempo se lo diría. Pero él no experimentó siquiera una emoción que se semejara al suspenso o a la inquietud durante aquel tiempo. Y la curiosidad así como se instaló así se esfumó. Él estaba al tanto del impacto e importancia que tendría el que el club aceptara nuevos ingresos. Después de todo él mismo lo había experimentado una temporada antes. Quizá las flores traerían este año aromas y colores más intensos que la vez pasada. Tal vez no. Pero fuese lo que fuese, Shuuzou se encargaría, como capitán del club de baloncesto, de sacarle el mejor de los provechos posibles.

Cuando se adentró al auditorio sus actuales compañeros y los senpais que no tardaron en someterse a su mando le saludaron animosamente. Entre los saludos escuchó decir a alguien: "Buena suerte, _ni-ñe-ra_"; y tras ello un par de carcajadas le siguieron. No le hizo gracia pero tampoco lo sintió una ofensa, sin embargo no se mostró indiferente, por el contrario se acercó hasta el sujeto que soltara dicho comentario y sin delicadeza le golpeó la frente con el tronar de sus dedos medial y pulgar. "¡Ouch!, ¡duele!", le oyó quejarse e ignoró las lágrimas que se le escaparon.

"Bien", no se inmutó, tampoco se disculpó. Sabía que posición jugaba y desempeñaba tanto dentro como fuera de ese recinto, y solo por ello no podía permitir tales jugarretas que aunque no lo desprestigiaban en verdad, si podrían restarle autoridad ante los nuevos reclutas.

Echó un vago vistazo a los mocosos que se hallaban a pasos del entrenador Sanada quien discutía sobre algo en concreto con Kouzou Shirogane, el entrenador principal. Entre la multitud pudo divisar a un crío que no paraba de sonreír, tenía la piel bronceada y el cabello tan azul como los mares de Okinawa. Llevaba consigo un balón con el forro completamente liso. "_Genial, el chaval que cogería con la pelota si pudiera_", no estaba mal tener a alguien tan apasionado por el deporte, al fin y al cabo él también sentía un querer algo intenso por el baloncesto. Dejándolo de lado no tardó en dirigir la vista en dirección a un chiquillo de cabellos verdes que a diferencia del anterior tenía un rostro tan serio y aburrido que le hizo sentir lástima por él: "_Oi, solo tienes 12 y tienes los mismos jodidos ánimos de un tío de 40 divorciado y desempleado_". Intentó hallarle algo positivo pero cuando se percató de que sostenía una tetera de aluminio en la mano derecha sin motivo aparente, desistió.

Los labios se le torcieron, aún más, al instante en que se topó con un niñito que notoriamente sobresalía de entre todos por su gran altura. Pero para él eso no era lo más sobresaliente de ese niño, era su actitud despreocupada, perezosa y ese par de bocadillos que no parecían satisfacerlo, lo que más le intrigaban. A diferencia de los otros dos, este mocoso de cabello color lila o morado, o lo que fuera, no mostraba ni el menor indicio de querer estar allí realmente: "_Un bebé gigante con trastorno alimenticio sin el menor ánimo de nada, ¿eh? Joder que suerte la mía_"

Cuando pensó que no encontraría nada que valiera la pena o le facilitara el asqueroso trabajo que como capitán, y ahora niñero, le tocaba, divisó a un mocoso de mirada intensa. Tan intensa como la sangre que gorjea de una herida abierta. Enarcó la ceja y la mueca en su boca se acentuó mucho más. El crío se veía serio, comprometido y aunque no era bastante notorio, ansioso. Los ojos grandes, brillantes y sinceros aunados a esa actitud anormalmente madura le daban un aspecto adorable. Quiso reírse pero no lo logró, no porque no pudiera sino porque había algo en esa cría que le impedía mofarse o tomarlo como broma sin hacerle sentirse como un desconsiderado. Le observó atentamente un par de minutos más y justo cuando volvió la vista a sus superiores el chiquillo se hallaba devolviéndole la mirada con una extrañeza que no logró notar.

Si sus deducciones, esas hechas con solo verlos, no fallaban, próximamente tendría dos subcapitanes que le facilitarían el cuidado de esos niños tan raros.

"Parece ser que este año tendremos algo diferente", no era una sonrisa sino una mueca engreída que contrastaba con la severa frialdad de su mirada y Sanada como Shirogane entendieron a lo que hacía referencia.

"Y tú serás quien lidere esa diferencia", la sonrisa que el entrenador principal le dedicó tuvo mayor impacto que las palabras dichas. Y Shuuzou solo pudo aceptar con el silencio que se le vino al no tener realmente nada que agregar a ello.

Las pruebas pertinentes para acomodar a los nuevos reclutas en los bloques o grupos correspondientes se llevaron a cabo. Descubriendo que sus conjeturas eran las acertadas. Esos cuatro mocosos terminaron en el primer grupo, al cual pertenecía, y aunque prácticamente ya tenía los roles asignados para cada uno, aguardó cierto tiempo para promover al más pequeño de ellos.

"_Akashi Seijuurou, ¿huh?, veamos si tus habilidades son las idóneas para ser subcapitán", _se dijo mentalmente al posar sus ojos nuevamente en ese niño de cabellos rojos, se presentó después de los anuncios realizados y les dio la bienvenida al primer bloque.

El entrenamiento comenzó de inmediato, y la poca resistencia de los nuevos fue expuesta. No le sorprendió, esto se esperaba de todas maneras. Así pues, el cielo azulado se oscureció y el calor se suavizó tan solo un poco. Dejándolo una sensación curiosa y escalofriante.

* * *

Para mediados de verano, Shuuzou decidió o creyó conveniente el promover a Akashi como subcapitán a pesar de ya contar con uno. Si se sinceraba la decisión había sido tomada desde el día en que le conoció, pero debía aguardar el tiempo necesario para que sus superiores y el equipo se dieran cuenta de lo confiable que podía ser ese niñito. Eso, y que Akashi no se corrompiera. Después de todo Nijimura no estaba seguro del impacto que semejante título tendría en un niño de apenas 12. En su caso fue de forma positiva pese a ser elegido como capitán, pero él era él y Akashi era Akashi; tendría que esperar nuevamente y ver las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Y así, de esta manera, Shuuzou y Seijuurou empezaron a convivir más.

"Nijimura_-san_", siempre procuraba llamarlo en un tono suave, calmo que detonaba respeto mientras se acercaba con un extraño entusiasmo oculto en la seriedad de su infantil rostro. Y eso a Shuuzou le fascinaba. El contraste de una madurez prematura que no combinaba con la juventud de su cuerpo. "Sobre el menú de mañana estaba pensando que podríamos implementar..."; lo escuchaba, siempre lo hacía, no solo porque fuera uno de sus subcapitanes sino porque era un crío que estaba a su cargo. Era, como los demás, una especie de hijo con el cuál disfrutaba y debía cargar. Sin embargo, esa vez, en un rincón del auditorio con el calor sofocándole sucedió algo que lo alertó por bastante tiempo. Las cigarras se escuchaban claras, las crisálidas ya abiertas asomaban sus bellas mariposas y el sol incendiaba al mundo, cuando notó al agua correr por la pálida nuca de Akashi.

Shuuzou agudizó la vista, siguiendo la trayectoria de esa gota resbalando por la piel de aquella cría. No supo esa vez ni tampoco tiempo después la verdadera razón tras sus acciones. Solo se inclinó lo suficiente para alcanzar con los labios el cuello de Seijuurou, abrir la boca y lamer en un movimiento marcado el sudor salado que de los poros de este brotaba. Su subcapitán solo se sobresalto, pero se quedó quieto, y Shuuzou apartó la lengua con suma tranquilidad, fijando sus pupilas en el jardín donde las abejas revoloteaban sobre un grupo de margaritas. No dijo nada, salvo un: "Lo comentaré con el entrenador", y se incorporó a su grupo de amigos que no tardaron en pasarle el balón. Mientras que Akashi, sonrojado y con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, miraba a Midorima que no había tardado en acercarse para decir: "¿Qué fue eso, Akashi?"; y recibir como respuesta un: "No es necesario que te explique algo que has presenciado por tu cuenta".

* * *

Antes de que el otoño llegara un nuevo miembro ahora formaba parte de su escuadra. Un mocoso más que cuidar. Al parecer no era la gran cosa, pero Seijuurou lo había recomendado, así que algo bueno debía tener. Y justamente así fue. Kuroko había resultado el arma necesaria para darle un giro de 180° al equipo y sus partidos. Además de que este parecía ser el potenciador de Aomine, quien no tardó en repartir su intocable amor por el baloncesto en dos. La mitad para la pelota y la otra restante para Tetsuya. O eso creyó Shuuzou hasta que le miró defenderlo de una forma ferviente y apasionada frente a Sanada y a él mismo, aunque de una manera algo torpe. Fue entonces que el amor de Daiki hacia Tetsuya rebasaba el que tenía por el baloncesto. Mocosos precoces. Solo eso. Aunque, sí, tiernos. Y a pesar de que su familia, porque eso parecían ya, comenzaba a ser incestuosa, no dijo nada, después de todo él también había cometido el error de tocar a uno de sus hijos. Y sí ellos eran felices, incluso con senderos que no auguraban nada alentador, él también.

El ritmo de las cosas continuó aparentemente calmo pero las crías comenzaron a desarrollarse a pasos agigantados. Era tan notorio y abominable el cambio que Shuuzou entendió de inmediato lo que pasaría, lo que le pasaría. Aún así su liderazgo se mantuvo, no hubo orden que no se acatara y la rebeldía mostrada se esfumaba tan rápido que no daba pauta para nada más. Pero ese no fue el principal problema que tuvo que afrontar.

Al término del otoño, a finales de noviembre, durante un juego de practica recibió una llamada que le obligó a abandonar el auditorio sin decir realmente mucho. No tuvo tiempo para ver las expresiones de los demás ni tampoco para dar instrucciones pertinentes. Decir que sus precipitadas acciones le valieron un sermón lo suficiente largo como para agradecer y pensar que no era nada comparado con el estricto régimen del club de karate durante sus años de primaria era decir poco. Pero fue allí donde sus decisiones tuvieron que hacerse. Esas que hubiera querido retrasar.

"Nijimura-_san_", en esa ocasión la voz de Akashi llevó una modulación distinta que le obligo a enarcar la ceja derecha. "Sobre tu actitud y lo ocurrido durante el partido de práctica", las palabras y la tensión marcada en la frente del enano le hicieron doblarse con la intención de acortar la distancia de su rostro con el del chiquillo allí al frente. Tener en primer plano esos grandes y bermejos ojos era un raro deleite.

"_Tch_, ahora mi _kouhai_ quiere sermonearme, ¿eh?"; sonó hosco, igual que siempre. Las pupilas se le contrajeron, como cada vez que solía centrarse en algo. Y su frente sometió la de Akashi porque él era más grande y fuerte, nada más.

"Niji-mura-_san_", los pequeños labios se movieron, igual que los pétalos de los cerezos. Destellaron en tonalidades rosas como los caramelos hallados sobre el escritorio de su querida hermana. Y Shuuzou los probó, lo suficiente para descubrir que no eran dulces, sino más bien agridulces como las fresas. No le dio explicaciones ni de una cosa ni tampoco de la otra. Lo primero eran problemas personales que no le incumbían, lo segundo también.

* * *

Fue hasta invierno que Shuuzou dejó ir sus responsabilidades y egoístamente se las cedió a aquel niño del que nunca se pudo reír.

"Pienso que no hay mejor sujeto que tu para desempeñar este puesto, ¿así que por qué?", pero Sanada no le facilitó las cosas aunque tampoco se las complicó demasiado. Si podía haber evitado hablar de sus verdaderos motivos, lo habría hecho pero ese no fue el caso.

"Mi padre está enfermo. La vez pasada recibí una llamada del hospital, no era nada grave pero no dudaré ni un momento en ir a su lado. No importa que este dentro de un partido o jugando la final. Si es un llamado de mi padre lo abandonaré todo".

_«__Incluso lo dejaré a él__»_

La razón dada resulto ser lo suficientemente válida para que Sanada accediera a su caprichosa petición. Solo faltaba anunciarlo para hacerlo oficial, eso, y enterar al sujeto que lo sucedería. Las cosas se dieron de forma inesperadamente ridícula. Al salir de la oficina se topó con el mocoso que eligiera para dicho cargo, esperándolo con la misma expresión que solía poner durante situaciones serias y tristes. O así lo había aprendido.

"Así que hasta Akashi-_sama _también tiene _este_ tipo de actitudes", no se contuvo ante su comentario. Uno, porque odiaba quedarse callado cuando tenía algo que decir, dos, porque nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que Seijuurou pudiera tener una actitud tan poco educada como lo era espiar y oír conversaciones ajenas. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente era esa una actitud típica de un mocoso de 13 años. Hasta le hacía lucir casi normal. Lo malo es que Akashi no era un niño normal.

"Lo lamento", le oyó decir, aunque en su tono no había un sentimiento real de disculpa.

"Lo escuchaste", no fue una pregunta sino una confirmación que Seijuurou no logro negar. Igual no hubiera podido.

"Sobre ello, yo", si le hubiera dejado terminar, ¿qué habría sucedido?, ¿qué?

"Cuento contigo, Akashi_-buchou_", la mueca de Shuuzou que le torcía los labios en ese momento y la mirada severa, lo decían todo. No se arrepentía pero tampoco lo disfrutaba. No, porque quería seguir jugando, porque quería pasar más tiempo con ellos. Pero las estaciones se terminaban y el ciclo con ellas.

Le dejó en el pasillo, sin enterarse de que el rostro de aquel chiquillo sonreía de forma amarga que ni él mismo supo notar.

No pensó en nada que no fuera disfrutar el tiempo que le restaba. Porque si lo hacia recordaría la mentira dicha aquel día en la oficina de Sanada.

Esa verdad que quedara a medias. Porque Shuuzou no solo había dejado su puesto debido a la enfermedad de su padre, sino que también porque había cometido un error imperdonable que involucraba a un chiquillo pelirrojo.

Y ese era el haberse enamorado de él un día de verano.

* * *

**N/A** Sé que la _NijiAka week _ya terminó pero después del chasco hecho por IG con el primer episodio del Teikou Arc me entró la necesidad de parcharme las heridas. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué hicieron eso?, se tragaron muchos detalles importantes y le restaron sentimientos a las escenas, sobre todo a las de Aomine y Kuroko. No los voy a perdonar, aunque el OP sea hermoso.


End file.
